Remnant's Time Remake
by Nani of the Roxy
Summary: Aside from bullies, Koji lives a normal average life. Then an Ex-Nobody comes in and turns thing upside down. Now not only does Koji have to gain control of his Tamer abilities with his new Remnant, but whats this darker motive brewing in the dark?


**Author's Notes: Gawd everyone loves these *is bricked* so heres the deal. New account, rewritten story. I didn't plan to rewrite, especially since I was trying to seperate a character I took out from being a fancharacter, and being an actual OC. But here I am, deciding I should write it. So if your reading this thinking it may be like the original, or think you may read the original to get past whatever chapter im on here, think again. I'm doing a huge remake. Same plot. BUT lots of things will be taken out and added in. Many pointless characters will be gone, and lots of the chapters I think pointless. Trying to make this less random fan girly and more story going. HEAVILY OC based if you dont know, because I tend to like my own characters more than other's. XP**

**Btw, that character is Kenji. If you want to see him in his own story, check him and his mad hacking buddy Mac, out on my deviant art page.**

**Thank you for putting up with Author comments and enjoy the read!~  
**

The sky lit up. A booming sound rolled through the air. No rain fell. Just the silent air, live with static. Another flash of lightning lit up something small making its way through the night. It's going was slow but bright emerald eyes were determined. It continued through the night, searching. Always searching...

* * *

His feet pounded against the ground, his breath coming out in sharp, painful bursts. He had to run. Run as fast as he could. The rain that dumped around him was no longer the concern he thought of it when he had been looking out the window in science class. Nothing mattered now than to get out of there...

He rounded a corner and skid to a stop on the slick ground. The person in front of him laughed.

"Koji, Koji, Koji... Running?"

To more laughed joined his as they came around behind him, both hulking figured cracking their knuckles. He was trapped.

"What shall we do to this little rabbit?" Dustin asked, coming up behind him and feircly grabbing Koji's arms.

Koji winced from the pain as his arms were yanked behind him.

Zeek, the leader of his little gang came up and grabbed Koji's face, forcing him to look into his dull grey eyes. "I say we teach it a little lesson."

This comment made the other two laugh.

Zeek suddenly grabbed onto Koji's dark hair and yanked him out of Dustin's grasp, throwing him to the hard ground. He quickly dug a heel into his back, pinning him there.

"How should we do this guys? Pummel his gut? Thrash him?"

They all laughed again and Koji felt a hard shoe in his gut, tossing him to the side painfully.

He gasped and slowly sat up, holding his stomach. Another grab of his hair forced him once again to look up at the bully.

"We'll teach you how much worse it is to run, chicken."

* * *

Koji stumbled into the kitchen. Everything ached. He dropped all of his things at the door and closed it, sealing away the outside world. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and slumped into a chair. What a day. Zeek had his eyes set out on him ever since he first got into high school. It was only last year he was shoved into a locker and deemed his new favorite.

There was no reason. Only to simply enjoy the pain and misery from others. It never helped either, that the teachers supported him. They thought a 'pecking order' would be a good thing for the student body. In a town like this, bullying wasn't a problem. Their town was too perfect to worry about that stuff.

Despite the bullying he had to admit it was a good town. Drugs, alcohol and the such was never a problem. All the houses were taken care of and lawns nicely cut. Everyone was friendly and things were always good.

You couldn't tell now though because of the rain.

He sipped his soda in pained silence. Then a sound of something falling suddenly came from the other room.

Koji got up from the table and slowly went into the other room. Looking around he saw that only the broom had fallen over from the corner.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "If that was Zeek..."

He picked up the broom when someone spoke.

"I found you!"

Koji spun around and swung the brook out. He hit only air.

"Wha...?" Koji uttered, and just as the thought of it being his imagination entered his head it spoke again, coming from the floor.

"Whoa whoa calm down!"

"AH!!!" He swung away at the sound, knocking a very small animal acrossed the room. He ran up to it to it, mumbling the jumble of thoughts in his head trying to form an explanation. "What the he-- Zeeks a talking rat!?"

"No don't swing again! No!"

Koji forced himself to stop in mid-swing and look down at the talking animal, which turned out to not be an animal at all. In fact, it was a small person, holding a form that many people who are into anime call 'chibi.'

"You...!?"

"Not a rat don't swing!"

Koji pulled his broom away. "Who... what are you?"

The small man, or at least he seemed like one, was only 4 inches tall. He stood up and brushed himself off, giving a shake of his red spiked hair. He looked up at Koji with wild green eyes.

"Axel, got it memorized?"

Things snapped together in Koji's head. He remembered him from one of the vast games him and his best friend, Harry, had played. Kingdom Hearts. Though it had been one of the ones they didn't like so well, mainly because of the childish story line, they liked the battle system and was the reason they kept playing. This character was Axel. But wait... how can a video game character be standing in front of him right now?

Koji shook his head. "But... erm... why...?"

"Am I so small?" Axel finished with a pout.

"That wasn't what I was gunna--"

"Because I'm nothing but a Remnant!" He cried out. "Stuck in this form, still living on because of a glimmer of heart I've shown."

Koji blinked, to baffled to say anything.

"So I chose a Tamer, so I can return to my original form and live on. Thats you!"

"A Tamer...?"

"Yes, and thats you!"

Koji laughed. "Me? Why choose me? You should choose someone stronger, I can't even fend for myself." The image of Axel teaming up with Zeek came to his head.

Axel pointed to his chest. "A Remnant chooses its Tamer by compatibility. Sorry kid, but your the one for me."

Koji shook his head. "Are you kidding me? I get into a lot of messes... you could get squished because of..." And image of Zeek kicking his bag also popped into his head and comical bug squishing sounds.

Axel pointed to his darkening bruise around his eye. "Bullies?"

Koji frowned. "Not nessecarily the right material to choose for a... Tamer was it?"

Axel only crossed his arms in a matter that showed he had made up his mind. "I can see that I need you and you need me. We can protect each other. You keep me from being chased by cats and I keep away your bullies."

Koji stared down at Axel. then he burst into laughters. "You? Fight Zeek off? That's rich! Ahahaha!"

The Remnant glared. "you think I can't?"

Emphasizing his size, Koji placed a finger over Axel's head. "You do realize your a bit short..."

Axel bat his finger away angrily. "Thats what your for idiot! As my Tamer you can change me back to my original size and other useful things!"

Koji pulled his finger away. "I can?"

Axel gave him a nod.

Koji looked down at the Remnant in silence.

"So tell me," Axel said, looking up at him with a wide grin. "Do we have a deal?"

Koji thought a few seconds more before making a decision. "Well I don't see any harm in it... Alright I'll do it."

Axel did some sort of air five. "Alright! Thats what I'm talking about! We'll get this sorted out and become friends I know it!"

Koji didnt exactly share his new partner's enthusiasm. "Are there any others like you? You know, other nobodies?"

Axel had to think a moment. "Probably most of us, if not all. Everyone seemed to hold some Remnant of their heart they never let go. Even higher up fancy pants of our leader." He scowled. "Though I wish he didn't live through that, the jerk."

"So everyone in the organization turned small like you?"

Axel's upbeat expression died. He shuffled and looked at the floor. "Roxas never died like we did. He had his Somebody to return to. So he isn't in this world..."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Axel waved it away. "Its not likes he's dead. And that Sora kid isnt so bad at all."

A slow nod showed Axel he understood some of what understanding what he was getting at.

"So!" Axel burst, the usual self back up. "What kind of grun is there around here?" he clapped his hands together greedily.

"So its food you want now..." Koji grumbled and got up to get food. He looked down and realized how much he towered over the guy. He reached down and plucked him up by the hood.

Axel squirmed around confused. "Wha--!? Hey put me down!"

Koji ignored him and dropped him onto the kitchen counter and got out a box of crackers, spilling a few so the Remnant could get at them. Then he grabbed the phone from the counter and dialed a number that came more than naturally for him.

It rang several times before someone picked up. "Hello?" Came a voice, that sounded somewhat snuffed up.

"Dude, you'll never guess what just happened to me!" He said excitedly into the phone. Axel gave him a look from the counter.

"What, you finally got a date?" His friend asked smuggly from the other end of the line.

"Har har, very funny Harry, but no. You need to get over here fast. You need to see it to believe it."

He heard a sigh from the other line. "I'm kinda busy though Koji..."

"Harry, Dating sims aren't important."

Silence. Then, "They can be..."

"Harry..."

"Fine, fine I'm coming. I'm coming." he heard some grumbling and a click of the phone being hung up. Koji set the phone on the table laughing slightly.

"I don't want everybody in the world knowing about us!" Axel said, taking a bite from a cheeze it.

"Don't worry, he's cool." Koji reassured.


End file.
